


That Boleyn Girl

by Patria1832



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, How Do I Tag, I just needed more Araleyn in my life tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patria1832/pseuds/Patria1832
Summary: Where Aragon hates Anne, but they become friends after Anne helps Catherine and then they fall for each other... I'm not really good with summaries
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic here so I'm sorry if it isn't good... but I do hope you enjoy it!

Everyone in the class knew Catherine disliked Anne. It wasn't a secret she tried hiding, in fact, she made her distaste towards "That Boleyn Girl" quite clear. Anne didn't really dislike Aragon at first but after some time of being blatantly ignored and having some rather mean phrases thrown her way, she began to dislike Aragon almost as much as Aragon hated her.

Why did Aragon dislike Anne so much, you may ask? Well, first of all, Henry, Aragon's ex, left her to pursue Anne, and had cheated on her with Anne beforehand. Anne did reject his advances after finding out that he already had a girlfriend when they slept together but Aragon wasn't convinced that Anne didn't intend to break them up. Her friends, Cathy and Anna, repeatedly told her that she was being petty and that she should make amends with Anne but Aragon was too stubborn and remained firm about her thoughts on Anne and she doubted that anything could change that. 

Aragon swore under her breathe as she watched the rain pour down from the sky, the only reason she wasn't getting wet was the shelter that was thankfully outside her school. She had tuition in a few hours and she still needed to get home, change, and have lunch before heading to the tuition centre. Unfortunately, she forgot to bring an umbrella to school. Just my luck that I didn't bring an umbrella on the day it rained. In her defense, she didn't expect the rain, it was supposed to be sunny! She probably shouldn't have trusted her weather app that much. Now she had to weigh between the two options, run home, get drenched, and hope to not get sick, or wait out the rain and hope that it stops soon. None of the options were ideal. Cathy and Anna had gone off to their respective tuitions already, so Catherine couldn't ask for their help either. She was about to say "Fuck it" and run back home when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Aragon! You seemed to have forgotten your umbrella so… I don't mind sharing mine."

Catherine was relieved for a split second before realising that she recognised that voice very well. She whirled around to see Anne standing behind her, umbrella in hand. Catherine gaped at her, shocked that Anne would even offer to help her. Didn't they hate each other? Enemies didn't help one another, at least from what Catherine knew. Anne wrinkled her nose at Catherine's apparent inability to respond to a simple question, "Come on," Anne walked up to Catherine, grabbed her arm, pulled her under the umbrella and began walking, "we haven't got all day. Now, where's your house?"

Finally gaining back control of her mouth, Catherine replied, "Uh, it's in the other direction…"

Anne's eyes widened at her mistake, "Oops my bad." She started leading Catherine in the right direction.

The walk was rather quiet. Catherine had many questions, most about why Anne was helping her, but she couldn't find the words and didn't really dare to ask either. An awkward silence blanketed them and neither were willing to be the one to break it. Catherine wasn't even willing to look at Anne, opting to stare at the floor instead, and trying to focus on the pitter patter the rain droplets made as they fell to the ground.

The umbrella that was the only thing preventing them from getting drenched, was far too small for two of them, which was confusing to Catherine as she wasn't really getting wet at all.

Before she could dwell on that too much, they had reached Catherine's home. Catherine turned around to face Anne for the first time in a while. She felt really bad seeing Anne stand there with the left half of her uniform soaked and her hair wet and sticking to her face, which was also rather wet. 

"Anne! I'm so sorry, you didn't have to get wet because of me, you could have told me to move a little…"

Anne shrugged,"I didn't mind. I like the rain. Anyway… I should get going, my family may get worried," with that, she held the umbrella up and started to head back to her own home. Catherine realised she didn't even get a chance to thank her, she may not like her very much but it was a simple courtesy that even Anne deserved. She would have to wait till Monday to thank her properly then…

"I don't understand why she helped me!" Catherine was ranting to Cathy about what happened earlier that day, " I thought we were basically enemies, enemies don't help enemies!"

"Maybe she wants to make amends with you?"

"I find that really hard to believe."

"Look I know you think Anne is a cold hearted mean individual but I've hung out with her a couple of times and-"

"YOU'VE HUNG OUT WITH HER??"

"I'm dating her cousin, I would have met her sooner or later, especially since they live together. Anyway, as I was saying, I've hung out with her and she seems to be a nice person. Maybe you should give her chance," Cathy had been trying to convince Aragon to forgive Anne for quite a while so she didn't really think it would work but it was worth trying again.

"... You know what Cathy? Maybe I will, " Catherine quietly said, Anne didn't have to help her earlier that day, yet she still did. Maybe Anne wasn't as bad as Catherine made her out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to post this, and I hope it's good enough!

Apologising wasn't something Aragon excelled at, especially not when it is to someone she dislikes. And yet, here she was, waiting at her enemy's locker, intending to both apologise to Anne for "being petty" (Cathy's words) and thank her for helping her on Friday. Don't get her wrong, she still didn't like Anne, she only agreed to this because it would stop her friends from bugging her about it. Nothing more. 

She spotted Anne walking towards her (and the locker) out of the corner of her eye and took a deep breath, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. 

Anne looked surprised when she noticed Catherine standing in front of her locker, " What do you want, Aragon? I have no time for your insults or spite right now, I need to get to class."

Aragon bit her lip, her mind racing to think of what to say, " I… wasn't intending to insult you today. Instead, I was… wondering if you would… like to be friends. I know I haven't been the nicest to you but I would really like to… y'know… bury the shovel… is that what the saying is? " Aragon stumbled over her words, pausing every few seconds to figure out what to say. 

Anne squinted at Aragon suspiciously, most likely thinking that this was a trick, " It's 'bury the hatchet'. And why would you, of all people, want to be friends with me? I thought you hated me." 

Catherine rubbed her arm nervously as her mind raced to find an answer," I did… but I wanted, rather my friends convinced me, to try and make amends. Are you willing?"

Anne was silent for some time before finally answering," You're friends with Catherine Parr right? Both of you can join Kat and me for lunch later on. I'm not willing to be friends straight away but maybe after some time." 

Catherine gave Anne a small smile, which Anne reciprocated, and they both parted to go to their different classes. 

Anne didn't know why Catherine wanted to be friends out of nowhere. The most possible reason was that she felt sorry about Anne getting wet from the rain last week. Whatever the reason was, now she had to mentally prepare herself to have lunch with someone she had grown to hate. This was just great, Anne thought sarcastically to herself as she scrambled to copy down notes from the slides the teacher was displaying. 

Anne pushed through the crowds of students, panicking a lot more than she'd like to admit. She didn't even know why she was panicking, maybe it was because she did not want to mess up their relationship more than she already had, and Aragon had given her a chance. Honestly, Anne thought to herself, I was the one who gave her a chance, I mean, I didn't know Henry was already dating her back then, and I didn't do anything else to make her hate me, she should be the one panicking, not I. 

Aragon was almost having an anxiety attack in the bathroom. She had never made up with someone before, it wasn't easy for her to give up a grudge she already held for a person, and she did not know what she should do, or say to Anne. Should she just act like they just met and didn't have a past of basically hating each other? Or should she be actively seeking opportunities to apologise to Anne for her behaviour? Or neither? She groaned, burying her face in her hands, maybe she should just wing it or something. 

Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t spend all of her lunchtime in the toilet, partly because she promised to meet up with Anne, but also because she was hungry. She took a deep breath as she got ready to go meet the rest at the table Cathy texted her that they would be at. She could do this… probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are ending soon so hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soonerr  
> Hope you liked this one tho :)


End file.
